


Jail time

by BobTheFurby



Category: ChasmQuest
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobTheFurby/pseuds/BobTheFurby
Summary: The Rowdy boys find themselves in a spot of trouble.  Captured by an unknown man and put through some pain





	1. Chapter 1

Reluctantly, he hands over the key. He knows that this might seal his fate, but save his friends at the very least. The person in front of him smiles and takes the key, punching the other in the face. The cleric falls back a few steps, his tied hands moving to his now injured face.  
“We had a deal!” The cleric spat, looking at the one who just punched him. His captor just shrugs as the cleric is grabbed by the shoulders by a guard behind him and is dragged back towards the waiting bed in the cell. He was going to escape, he was going to save his friends.  
“Just another failure for the great and humble Thelneous.” The captor states, smiling as he pockets the key within his robes. The guard guides Thelneous onto the bed and restrains him to it, this time using the metal shackles.  
“And here I thought I could trust you Thelneous. You were doing so well in the program, much better than the half-dwarf. We had to unfortunately...dispatch the man for his behaviour.” He announces, feigning the look of sadness. Thelneous stops struggling and simply stares at the robed man as he is shackled to the bed.  
“Khol-Uun is...dead?” Thelneous asks, his eyes widening in shock. The robed man simply nods and turns to leave as the guard finishes.  
“Let’s not try anything else now hm? We don't want to kill the other two for your insolence hm?” the man states before leaving Thelneous to grieve. The robed man and the guard walk down the hall in silence, heading to another cell. The guard opens the door to the next one, allowing the robed man to enter first. Inside, a half-elf lies on the bed, staring at the ceiling and acting as if he didn’t have visitors. The robed man walks forward with confidence and smacks the prisoner’s leg hard enough to shake him a bit. The half elf sits up slightly, being stopped by a thick collar with a chain attached to it.  
“Oh sorry I didn’t see you there.” The half-elf states, looking past the two. The guard goes over and start to unshackle him from the bed, being a bit rough with him. The prisoner lets out a hiss of pain when the guard moves his left arm. They had broken it when transferring him to this room from his original cell. His fingers were broken when he was first captured.  
“Oh come now Eyas, you know better than to be acting out like that. Rory would be disappointed in your behavior.” The man chides as Eyas stumbles forward a bit before stopping before him. Eyas just looks at him, confused about Rory.  
“Should we stick him in a quiet room for a few hours?” The guard asks, having a grin on his face. The robed man shook his head and grabbed Eyas’s chin to look at his face better.  
“No, not today. I want him in my office. Take him there for now and make sure he is restrained enough that I won’t have to worry about an attempt of escape.” He orders before leaving the room and turning to go farther down the hall. The guard drags Eyas along, leading him to a set of stairs set in a tower. The two make their way up the long staircase and into a large office. Eyas is seated in a chair facing the desk and is restrained to it tightly.  
“You can’t make that a little tighter can you? I love losing the feeling in my arms when getting tied to a chair.” The fighter asks, wincing as the guard tightens them a little bit before smacking Eyas on the back of the head.  
“When the controller gets in, he’ll make sure to fix that attitude of yours.” The guard spats before leaving to his other duties. Down below, the controller stands in front of a dwarf, taller than a normal dwarf, chained to the ceiling by his hands. The dwarf is battered and bruised, only just finished being beaten by a guard for a small infraction. The controller smiles at the sight before walking closer to him.  
“Oh my, and what per say did you do this time? Did the thought of one of your friends cause you to lash out again?” He asks, hiding any happiness. The dwarf remains silent, knowing that if he speaks he will get hit again. He has been here the longest, the first one of them to be kidnapped. The news of the others being taken reached him a week after his initial kidnapping. The news of Eyas being dead after a day came three days later while he was eating breakfast. The controller slaps his right cheek to get his attention.  
“Come back Khol-Uun, I know you’ve been getting quite a bit of news as late. Listen, I know the past week has been a bit rough on you, so why don’t we get your spirit up with a bit of fun yes?” The controller asks before moving to unchain the man from the ceiling, letting him drop in a heap on the floor. The controller doesn’t wait for him to get up before heading to the door again.  
“I’ll be back in a hour. Take that time to relieve yourself and relax I have other business to tend to. The guard will be back to take you to a more...quieter room so you can collect your thoughts.” He states before shutting the door behind him. Khol-Uun tries to stand, finding his legs a bit weak after being hung up for so long. He felt like he was going to puke, holding it back as he moved his arms slowly to help himself off the ground. The door opens again and a guard enters carrying simply rope this time. Khol-Uun shows his wrists automatically, knowing that he was to be restrained and led to wherever they need him. The guard attaches the rope to his shackles and leads him out of the cell and down the hall. Thelenous stares at the doorway, shackled to the bed by his arms and legs as he waits for his punishment. A thick collar encases his neck to keep him from using his powers. The door opens again and the same guard from before enters the room with a long chain in hand.  
“Come on, the controller is just finishing with your friend. He wants you next.” The guard states as he goes about on releasing Thelneous from the bed and leads him to the office. As they go, Eyas passes while being led by another guard looking worse for wear than when they first arrived. Thelneous doesn’t speak, not wanting to cause what might be more pain for Eyas. The two pass and now Thelneous sits in front of the desk, restrained to it and tries to keep his feet out of the blood on the ground. The controller sits across with his chin resting on his hands, staring at the human.  
“Thelneous! I know you are curious about the punishment you should be getting for that little stunt earlier, but I want you to know that Eyas has taken care of that for you.” He explains with a smile on his face. Thelneous remains quiet as he stares at the man. A few minutes later, a noise is heard from behind him, catching the attention of the controller as the door bursts open. A guard chases after Eyas, whose left arm dangles at his side and his right eye starting to swell close. Eyas’s eyes lighten up after noticing the cleric attached to chair.  
“Ah Thelneous! Glad to see you up and about!” He calls out, dodging out of the way of the guard. He knew that voice, the blind fighter had managed to get out and the second part of their plan can begin. The controller is now up and making his way forward, holding a dagger in one hand. Eyas moves forward and disarms him, nearly hitting Thelneous with said dagger as it goes flying.


	2. Chapter 2

“I do appreciate keeping my head Eyas.” He calls out and struggles in the chair as Eyas knocks out the human. Eyas makes his way over to Thelneous and frees him, popping the collar off quickly.  
“The others should be awake and moving,” Thelenous says as he stands and goes to heal Eyas’s left arm and fingers. The two make it down the stairs in a hurry, hoping to not meet any more guards on the way.  
“The others are alive?” Thelneous asks, slowing a bit so Eyas can catch up.  
“I am hoping so and what he said was all lies,” Eyas responds as he skips a few steps. At the bottom of the stairs, they peek out to find it empty. They go door to door, hoping that their friends can be found quickly. A yell and a crash is heard as a guard goes flying from a room. A topless halfling exits the room after the guard looking pissed off. Eyas’s eyes light up seeing the halfling and the two run over to him, doing their secret handshake. Rory smiles seeing Eyas alive and well. They make their way through the halls, Rory fighting any guards coming at them and Thelneous trying to keep the raging halfling alive.  
Khol-Uun sits in a dark room, enveloped in darkness and silence. They had taken him to the quiet room, a room where you can hear nothing but your heartbeat in your ears and your thoughts screaming to be heard. He sits with his eyes closed and his hands chained behind him and attached to the wall. The door opens suddenly, filling the room with noise and causing him to wince.  
“He’s alive! Thelneous youse may want to get in here and help him.” A familiar voice calls, causing the dwarf to wince again.  
“Can you keep it down? This room is meant for silence.” He grumbles as the cleric comes up to him and checks him over.  
“Nothing broke?” He asks as he goes to unlock the chains on his arms. Khol-Uun shakes his head as he slowly moves his arms forward. The others wait patiently, though Rory doesn’t show it, as the dwarf finally gets to his feet. The rowdy boys make their way out of the room, wondering where all the guards are. As they make their way to the door, Thelneous stops and holds his head.  
“Thelenous? What’s wrong?” Eyas asks, turning to look at him.  
“Something isn’t right…The guards. Did you notice how easy they were to defeat?” He asks as he starts to move forward again, only to watch as the door shuts by itself. The others let out a cry of alarm as they are grabbed by chains, being dragged towards the wall, the only noise other than their voice is the chains rattling as they got shorter.  
“Whas happe-” Rory shouts, his voice cut out as something covers his mouth. The room goes dark and Khol-Uun wakes with a gasp, back in the quiet room alone. He could feel the sadness coming back, having gone through this illusion before. Upstairs, Thelneous wakes up with a gasp, staring at the ceiling and feeling pain all over. He tries to sit up, finding his neck only able to go up so far. He lets his head fall down onto the pillow with a soft thump and he lets out a sigh. They were close. He knew they were all alive. The door opens, casting some light into the dark room.  
“Thelneous, I see you’re awake now. Did you enjoy your little illusion? To think that you and your little friends, those alive at least, trying to escape is...cute. Anyways, Now that you’re awake we can get you down to the medical to check on your wounds. You passed out during your punishment and I got worried that you might not make it.” The voice says as a rustle of cloth gets closer to him. His arms and legs are released from the bed, feeling himself being lifted now off the bed. Light blinds him as he is taken out of the dark room and into the well-lit hall. They go up some stairs and pass a large metal door, having a small window in the center, closed at the moment. They pass some more with some closed and others opened. Thelneous lights up a bit, recognizing the area from the illusion now as they found Khol-Uun. He moves his neck as much as the collar will let him.  
The person carrying him is muscular, not too buff, but enough to carry him easily. They stop in front of a wooden door with a medical sign above it. They enter and Thelneous is placed on a table where a cleric is waiting. The cleric does a look over, healing only the minor injuries and leaving any major ones and breaks.  
“He has a broken arm and leg. Just be careful carrying him back, we don't need him screaming and disturbing the others.” They state before leaving through a door on the far wall. The guard picks Thelneous up, carefully, and takes him out and to one of the metal doors. This scared Thelneous. He knows what is behind this door and it is something he doesn't want. The guard opens the door and places him on the farthest wall where he is collared and chained against the wall.  
“Welcome to the quiet room. This is the next part of your punishment and will be here for a few hours. I suggest getting comfortable.” The guard explains as he tightens the handcuffs and places a gag in his mouth. Thelneous is left alone now, his thoughts coming to light. Rory lets out a gasp and cringes from the pain of his broken bones. His arms and legs were the last to be broken, his fingers and toes were the first to go. A thick collar sits on his neck, preventing him from raging. The door opens and he can only glare as the person enters.  
“Rory, I see you woke up from your little nap. How are the limbs?” The person asks, holding a board in hand. He stays silent, not wanting to assist in his torture. The person lets out a sigh and moves forward, simply moving Rory’s leg with a harsh jerk and causing him to let out a scream from the pain.  
“Now then, how are your limbs?” They ask again, still keeping a hand on Rory’s leg. Rory’s breaths shudder as he breathes, trying to regain composure after all the pain.   
“Still broken. As youse can kindly see.” Rory grumbles as the person moves towards Rory’s arm now.  
“Still have an attitude. The shame is that the only other thing to break would be your neck, but we need you alive. That human cleric of yours...Thelneous, well he didn’t quite make it through his punishment. A shame he went out screaming.” The person says before touching Rory’s arm, slightly healing the break in it.  
“Your food will be here soon. It will be the same as always, the guard will help you eat.” They say before heading out the door, leaving him alone and grieving. A few hours pass and the food never comes. He knew this trick, the promise of food only to have it never come. He lets out a sigh and stares at the ceiling, wishing to move, to pace so he could think. He thinks to the illusion, his friends had to be alive, at least Thelnous with what he said about the guards.  
Eyas wakes at last, gasping and cringing as light shines into his eyes. His body sore from...something. He couldn’t tell what happened to him, but he knew he hurt. The light moves away from his face, revealing a dark, stone room.


	3. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations and release. The Rowdy boys finally are finally free

“Mornin sunshine.  Tha controller wants you to be nice and tired for yer second interview.” A voice says, coming from behind him.

“Oh good, cause last time went so well.” He retorts, wincing from a smack on his head.  Eyas mutters under his breath as the person moves to in front of him. His hands are untied, the broken one still healed from the illusion, confirming that his friends are still alive.  He punches the guard and makes a dash forward, exiting the room with the door slamming open. He winces from the brightness of the torches and realizes that he’s in the hall of quiet rooms.  He could hear the guard move behind him and makes a run to a nearby room. Before he could unlock the door he gets grabbed from behind.

“You little shit! Yer lucky the controller wants you.” The familiar voice of the guard whispers in his ear as Eyas gets dragged back to the room he was in before.  Eyas struggles against the guard, managing to hit him in the head with the back of his own and making another dash down the hall, this time taking a turn at the end and finds an open room.  He waits as footsteps go past, some yelling about a prisoner escaping can be heard. Eyas smiles to himself about this and cracks the open the door a bit, finding the hall empty. He sneaks out of the room, only to be cracked on the head by a blunt object, sending him forward and on his knees.

“Aw, not that tough now are ya? Should’ve broken those little legs of yours at the start” A voice says before a crack is heard and eyas lets out a scream of pain.  Another crack as his other leg is hit, breaking his other leg. He lets out another scream, echoing off the stone walls as the guard simply watches. Eyas whimpers as tears fall down his face from the pain, not noticing that the guard is carrying him down the hall.  He falls asleep as he is shackled to the wall. The world goes silent as the door closes, another rowdy boy put into a quiet room. The guard lets out a huff and heads down the hall, heading towards another cell. Rory sits up on the bed, his arms kept across his chest by a straight jacket, causing him some discomfort from the tightness of it. A gag sits in his mouth to keep him from back talking the guards, having cause some to hit him in anger.  The guard removes the gag from his mouth and gives him a smile.

“Rory, Rory.  Looks like you got yourself in trouble again yeah?” The guard asks before his eyes roll to the back of their head after there's a thunk.  The guard falls forward to reveal another guard behind them with bow still drawn. Rory watches in shock as the new guard walks forward and plucks the arrow out of the other guard before removing their helm to reveal a familiar face.

“Lumen! Took you long enough to get here!” He shouts after she removes the gag, then undoing the jacket binding him.  He reaches up and pulls the collar off with ease, grinning as he feels his strength coming back. The two hurry out the door and down the hall, leaving the guard bleeding.

The door opens after what seems like days, blinding the half-dwarf byways of sight and hearing. Rough hands grab him and pull him up from his spot.  The chains on his hands slide off as he is carried out. His senses slowly return to him, the thick collar on his neck chafes his skin as it rubs against it while he is forced to walk.  In the hall he is greeted by the robed figure once more, looking a bit more pissed off than before.

“Come. It’s time for your group to be put-” Before he could finish a bell starts tolling.  Guards rush by, one getting caught by the robed figure’s hand.

“What’s going on?” He demands, staring harshly at the guard.  The guard stares wide-eyed at the man before speaking.

“A guard killed another guard!! There's an imposter among us!” He says before slipping the robed man’s grasp and runs with the other guards.  The robed man lets out a tsk and tosses Khol-Uun back into the cell before closing the door, following the guards close behind. The half-dwarf waits before getting back up and walks to the door, the silence enveloping him once again.  The door opens to reveal Rory, looking like he hasn't been fed for days now. Behind him stands a guard watching behind them.

“Youse look like utter shit.  Come on. We gotta get out of here and find the others.” Rory states and walks over to Khol-Uun, unshackling his hands and taking the collar of the bard, allowing him his magic.  The three make their way out of the cell, carefully creeping down the hall.

“Get the half-elf.  If that imposter is a friend of theirs then we can use them to our advantage.” The robed figure orders, going to where Thelneous is held.  The door opens, giving sudden sound to the room and causing the human man to cringe at it. The robed man quickly unshackles Thelneous from the wall and drags him out, not bothering to try and get him to walk.  He takes him to a large room, the guards there with Eyas already.

“Get their attention and draw them here.  I want these two next to each other in front of me.” He orders, shoving Thelneous towards the guards, causing him to skid on the floor and let out a muffled scream as his broken arm hits the ground. A guard picks him up roughly and places him right next to Eyas, who tries not to make noise from having to stand on his broken legs.  Thelneous touches him slightly, mumbling muffled words of comfort to the man. The doors open, revealing a halfling, a half-dwarf and a taller wood elf with weapons drawn.

“STOP! If you want your friends to live, lay down your arms!” The robed man shouts, holding a dagger to Eyas’ throat.

“Let them go! I’m not afraid to shoot!” Lumen shouts, raising her bow. Eyas shakes his head, feeling fear as the cold blade shakes next to his skin. An arrow whizzes by his head and he can feel the dagger draw away from his throat and grazes his tunic as the robed figure falls back dead.  The room explodes into action, fighting for freedom and fighting for control. The dust settles and the guards are defeated, though the Rowdy boys are only slightly injured, Lumen lies on the ground unmoving, still clutching onto her bow. Eyas rushes over to her and tries to shake her awake, whispering her name as he does.  The others watch on in silence, knowing she was gone. As they grieve the world shifts, Lumen’s body disappears and the rowdy boys find themselves on the Naked Lady once again, confused and uninjured.


End file.
